Hypnotized Mesmerized In my dreams
by KakaIru
Summary: Soy el viento que escapa de tus labios. Eras parte de mi sueño, mitad sueño; libre, protegido, conciso. Te amé, con tanta fuerza, que dolía. Silencio. DEATH!FIC


**Título:** Hypnotized. Mesmerized. In my dreams.

**Resumen: **_"Soy el viento que escapa de tus labios. Eras parte de mi sueño, mitad sueño; libre, protegido, conciso. Te amé, con tanta fuerza, que dolía. Silencio."_

**Pareja/Personajes: **Gaara/Lee

**Advertencia: **Death!Fic

**N/A:** Esto es un escrito que salió sin muchas prisas, escuchando mi canción favorita de Björk: Bachelorette. Es probable que el fic resulte en cierta medida... confuso (eso por decirlo menos XD), pero una segunda lectura no hace mal para comprender xD

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten ;D

* * *

**Hypnotized. Mesmerized. In my dreams.**

* * *

.

.

.

_"¿Recuerdas... el comienzo?"_

_._

_._

_._

-No podrías haberlo dicho mejor... ahora que...- silencio, tenues lágrimas, el viento entrando que mece las cortinas, enigmático y fugaz.

-Ahora que todo está perdido.

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana, bañando con su brillo los muebles, la mesita de noche, las fotografías. La arena se remueve, peligrosa, desatada cuando ya nadie puede controlarla. El deseo se expande por las paredes fibrosas, los metales de su cerebro y de su anatomía. Trata de que los pozos negros no se derramen, pero es casi imposible con la mueca que se resiste pero que aún con el frío de la muerte yace pegada a esos labios.

.

.

.

_"Deberías haber vuelto, conmigo."_

_._

_._

_._

El sol se alzaba en la lejanía, pintando de tonos rojos y negros el atardecer. Los pájaros cantaban, alzando el vuelto, alejándose de las fuentes de sangre que bañaban las calles, los jardines, las manzanas. Los gritos se habían detenido, como el rocío que pintaba de leve tono carmín las flores de cerezo. La lluvia había terminado por humedecer absolutamente todo, disipando la neblina pero acentuando las lágrimas.

-Toma mi mano- su voz gastada que sonaba rasposa, como el coral, mientras extendía una mano en su dirección y le observaba fijamente, sus pupilas muertas y vacías, desprovistas de luz pero deseosas de apoderarse del brillo que acompañaba a las otras.

-Si regreso, ¿me matarás?

Pero no podría haberle matado aún si quisiera. Porque era demasiado importante, extrañamente deseado, altanero en ocasiones, vulnerable en otras tantas. Era indescifrable y hermoso, como las olas del mar, calmo y sosegado, pero profundo y peligroso. Podía perderse en él sin dar cuenta del tiempo, hipnotizado por su aroma y por sus brazos, sus manos capaces de brindar las caricias más suaves que hubiese sentido nunca. Como en un sueño, regresaría a él, se internaría lejos y conquistaría territorios hasta ahora inhóspitos.

-Sí.

.

.

.

_"Eras... la divinidad a la que rendía culto. Peligrosa. Cada día, expectante. Volver al deseo, pedir en cada soplo, cuando olvidaste mi nombre."_

_._

_._

_._

-Nunca pudiste perdonarme, ¿cierto?- estira lo que queda de él, sus pulmones se expanden, la sangre marcha, presurosa, hermosa con sus leves tonos a veces más oscuros. Lanza un gemido al cielo, que le acaricia el rostro con ternura.

-No me dejaste opción...

Agacha la mirada, pero no se arrepiente. Sus garras toman parte de la lisa cabellera; la retuerce entre sus zarpas y sonríe brevemente ante las gotas de agua que corren como ríos. Flores de loto en forma de ese chico, con la piel que cae a pedazos, mostrando más de lo que sus ojos pueden soportar. Besa suavemente las caderas, el pecho, un pezón levemente rosa que se abre a la noche, con el canto de las cigarras a lo lejos. De sus fríos ojos, como hielo, se derrama el arrepentimiento.

-¡Pudiste haberme protegido!

.

.

.

_"Soy el viento que escapa de tus labios. Eras parte de mi sueño, mitad sueño; libre, protegido, conciso. Te amé, con tanta fuerza, que dolía. Silencio."_

_._

_._

_._

Nada pudo impedir que las sombras se apropiaran de su cerebro. Ni aquella hermosa criatura de nívea piel y fragancia perfumada, ni las promesas que se tornaban incandescentes cuando la imperiosa noche invadía las casas y los senderos. Cuando los susurros llegaron a sus oídos, ya sabía que todo estaba perdido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con temor, ese vil sentimiento que transformaba su rostro hasta convertirlo en una máscara de identidad perfecta, uno de esos rostros que adornaban las paredes de su alma, junto a aquellos otros desdichados que le habían contemplado de cerca.

-Te necesito...- se llevó una mano al pecho que dolía, que quemaba con la fuerza de mil soles. No se había dado cuenta, pero saladas lágrimas descendían por su otrora imperturbable rostro. A pesar de todo, aún con lo sucedido, la distancia era mucho más intolerable que saberse traicionado.

Necesitó beber de él, de la dulce miel de sus labios que siempre sabía a gloria. Se aferró a él como si fuese un niño, le suplicó, con la garganta seca y el corazón desbocado, que volviera. No podía separarse de él. Le necesitó tanto en aquel momento...

.

.

.

_"Era imposible volver al pasado; nuestro imperio. Asesino de masas... Ladrón de príncipes."_

_._

_._

_._

-Siénteme ahora...- susurra brevemente, su lengua danzando con el metálico sabor de sus entrañas.

-No puedo- gime en agonía y despecho. Sus brillantes ojos claros que desean atrapar la noche que pende, delicada y trepidante, de sus cabellos lacios. Se estremece, un segundo, un breve momento en el que su cabeza desea estallar, y se sentiría dichoso de poder arrancar de su mente los recuerdos que atenazan su corazón, como espinas envolviendo su pecho.

A pesar del silencio, la habitación late. Un 'tum', luego silencio, y después otro. El sonido es agobiante pero precioso, porque marca la pauta, el destino de las flores blancas que se tiñen de rojo.

'Tum'

Era como un dios misericordioso, y sin embargo ahora yace entre las cadenas de su propia alma. Trata de reponerse, pero el dolor vibra dentro de él, le hace brillar y le vuelve fascinante. Por momentos parece mirar al pasado, y sus orbes de ébano se empañan por la premura. Un suspiro escapa de sus enrojecidos labios. Sonríe.

'Tum'

El sonido va tornándose lejano, impredecible. Cuatro perlas buscan entre las penumbras, entre el arrepentimiento y el gozo, entre el presente y el futuro. Se dedican leves momentos de simple contemplación, reconociendo promesas que se hicieron cuando los días eran cortos. Ahora puede descansar, bravo e ingenuo; y contemplar.

-Veo el silencio...

.

.

.

_"Soy la lengua que azota. Tú eras todo, y eras nada. Simple, sencillo, la luz de los días que asoman. Tú eras todo, y yo nada..."_

_._

_._

_._

Estuvo vagando durante mucho tiempo, y cuando abrió los ojos le esperó la claridad que auguraba un comienzo perfecto. Se acercó y sus pupilas abarcaron todo a su alrededor. Le tomó desprevenido, como si no supiera de lo importante que era. Como si no supiera que era un Dios alabado y deseado, al que cada noche se entregaba en sacrificio. Era ingenuo en su propia ignorancia, amado e idolatrado sin saberlo; oculto en un templo sagrado que estaba hecho de arena y sangre seca y lágrimas que nunca terminaban de secarse.

-Gaara, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, asustado como un ciervo, deteniéndose un segundo.

Tenía esa capacidad de ser bondadoso, de perdonar cuando lo pedían.

Era un Dios misericordioso.

-Tenía que verte- escondió el pesar perfectamente, ocultó a la bestia que reía en lo oculto. Batalló, y reclamó victoria-. ¿Puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice, Lee?

Ni dos segundos necesitó. Dirigió la vista a la ventana y sonrió con soltura.

-Lo del examen quedó en el pasado, Gaara-kun.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?

-Por supuesto...

.

.

.

_"¿Recuerdas... el comienzo?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**OWARI**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:** _muy bien, realmente no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que estoy contenta con el resultado. Gracias por leer ;D (y no, no espero que nadie entienda qué diálogos son de qué personaje, aunque si aciertan, wow! fabuloso! XD)


End file.
